


Hospital

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Everyone Is Alive, Hurt Stiles, Malia Bashing, Minor Allison Argent/Cora Hale, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to run, but she just pulls him back in.</p><p>AKA</p><p>After a run in with an out of control Malia, Stiles ends up in the hospital, and realizes a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Second posted Teen Wolf fic. Not the best, but based on my new found love for Sterydia. 
> 
> Edit (31/03): Thanks for 50+ kudos!
> 
> Edit (16/07): Thanks for 80+ kudos!
> 
> Edit (10/08): It's been months since I wrote this and I just remembered Kira isn't mentioned at all in this fic. Just pretend she's away, at some place. Training her kitsune powers, perhaps?
> 
> Edit (5/10): Oh my god, it's amazing to come back to check this fic out and see that it's got 2500+ hits and 99 kudos. I'm glad so many people have enjoyed this!
> 
> Edit (23/1/16): It's interesting that I wrote this, seeing as I love Malia now and she's probably my favourite Teen Wolf character at the moment. Part of me wants to take this down because of that, but I'm keeping it up because so many people like it! Anyway, thanks for 3000+ hits and 100+ kudos!
> 
> Warning(s): Malia bashing, slight violence.

She's out of control.

He notices the fangs first, gulping as they glisten, watching in terror as she throws her head back in a roar. Then he sees the claws sliding out, drawing blood from where they are so tightly clenched around his hand. He stops paying attention to all the small details when he looks at the blue eyes staring down at him, and, at that moment, feels his heart stop.

He tries to run, but she just pulls him back in.

He tries to keep awake, tries to scream out, but all that escapes his lips are pleads and begs, and by the time the claws have reached his chest to tear to his heart, he's passed out.  
_

They find him lying in the woods, propped up against a tree, and if it weren't the blood pooled under his limp body and dried in his messy hair, and the whiteness of already pale skin, he would almost seem peaceful, hands resting against his stomach, lips open, letting out slow breaths. But the stark red is still there, and it sets off a sense of anger none of them have ever felt before, blood boiling in their veins.

They all know who did it, deep down in their hearts. Scott remembers the marks, Allison remembers the way he would shrink into his chair, Erica remembers the times when he looked like he would sob at any touch. They all know.

They just don't want to believe it.  
_

The first of them to visit is Isaac.

He holds his hand with tenderness, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, curls brushing over is chest as he lies next to him. Cold hands trail his injuries, and when he flinches, the other does too. Whispering in his ear, trying to mutter reassurances, more for himself than anyone else.

"You're going to get through this. You're strong. I know you will. You'll do it for us. For them. We got rid of her, you know. Ran her out of town. There is no one here who can hurt you."

He wonders who 'them' is, but he's drifting into unconsciousness, and Isaac is sniffling, and the door is creaking open, and Scott is bringing a still sobbing Isaac into his arms, and he can hear Scott crying too, and he can barely think over all the noise.

He falls into a restless sleep, woken by the sounds of patients being rolled through the halls, and what he believes to be a hand running gently over his arm. He tries his best, but nothing seems to work.

He forgets Isaac's words the next day.  
-

The next are Allison, Scott and Cora.

Scott's rubbing his face into his arm, mumbling about how sorry he was and how he should have seen it sooner, while Allison is just crying into her girlfriend's arms. He can feel Cora's gaze on every inch of him, burning holes into him, and he's surprised to hear some sort of growl coming from her, because he's pretty sure they've never been on friendly terms, but then he realizes, they are pack. After everything, they are pack. The revelation sends a wave of shock and happiness over him, and he falls back into oblivion, dreaming of happy times with his family around him.  
_

After that, it's Erica and Boyd's turn.

Neither of them utter a word, but they just stare. Not a sound comes out of them, before Erica runs out the door, he can hear the blonde muttering angry curses under her breath, with Boyd right behind her.

It's exactly what he expected from her, and it warms his heart to know she cared, even if she showed it little.

He falls asleep to that knowledge, strangely comforted.  
_ 

What happens next, he does not expect.

Because the two people he's in love with, a strawberry goddess who has ignored him since forever, and a way too hot sourwolf who has thrown him into a wall too many times, and sitting on opposite sides of the bed, grasping his hands and - holy shit. What the hell is happening?

He may be closer with Lydia, ever since she became a banshee and they began to work together, and Derek may want to kill him less, ever since he held him up in that pool, but he knows for sure that their relationships have never been close. So why were they here?

He has to remind his flustered and confused brain that he is pack, and that it is normal for them to be worried, and disappointment spreads over him, but he still has to question why Derek has got his nose against his collarbone and Lydia is stroking his cheek. This week hasn't been normal anyway, with Cora, Erica and Boyd seeming to care about him, a silly, little, breakable human, but this still doesn't make sense because why would Lydia ever touch him like that, when she's hated him for years, and why would Derek touch him gently, when all the time they had known each other he had tried to hurt him?

He listens to their words, but his brains kind of melting with the soft touches on his neck, and it jumbles all together, but hears one growl.

Mine.

He's already losing his mind at that, but the fact that the growl isn't just coming from Derek, but Lydia as well, makes his brain wake up, and he lets out a squeaked 'What?'.

Derek throws his head up, Lydia flails, and Stiles is pretty sure his entire body is red, face flushed. 

"Stiles! Um, we were just..." Lydia tried to make up an answer, while Derek just blushed, pink ears, and all Stiles could think was wow, you're adorable before he snapped back to reality, and realized that what was going on was really weird.

"Wh- What are you doing?" he says, voice high and cracking, and the blush is ever bolder against his creamy skin. 

Neither have an answer to that, and Stiles continues awkwardly, not really understanding that these words are coming out of his mouth. "Because I'm pretty sure neither of you are doing what i think you're doing. Because neither of you would do that. Unless this is a dream, and I'm going to wake up in my bed with all of you glaring at-"

"Stiles..."

"What?" he said, looking up, meeting the gobsmacked faces of Lydia and Derek.

"Would you object to us kissing you right now?" and, right at that moment, Stiles was sure that he had died. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

He let out a squeak, words failing him, staring up at them like they were crazy, because seriously, when would people like Lydia Martin or Derek Hale like a guy like Stiles Stilinski. It wasn't normal. Beautiful people stuck with beautiful people.

"We're going to take that as a yes," Derek said, and what the fuck, he was grinning down at him. Derek Hale, resident grumpy alpha was smiling. At him. What?

He was trying to think of answer, trying to make some sense of the situation, before his mouth was covered and he made a sound like he was dying.

Seriously, who would go for someone like him?

Well, apparently Lydia Martin and Derek Hale would.


End file.
